In a collaborative environment, users may interact, with a collaborative service over a network. The collaborative service may be a service providing, a multitude of applications and capabilities to many users over the network concurrently. The collaborative service may monitor traffic patterns and data requests from the multiple users in order to continuously monitor performance and reliability of the service. Tracking large amounts of data requests received at the collaborative service and processed by multiple subsystems of the service may create a complex set of data, and it may be difficult to aggregate and sort through the data to extract valuable service related metrics for consistently evaluating system performance and reliability.